


Take Down

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far the Demon Lord will go to showcase his power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Down

Mika’s capture had been swift, to the point that she didn’t realize what had happened until she felt her body pulled downward and stretched in a dimension that was unfamiliar and strange. Once she blinked to clear her vision, she found herself surrounded by cold imposing stone walls that were distantly familiar. Before she could get oriented she was being dragged roughly down the hallway, the muscles in her arms protesting at the rough treatment and her feet pushing uselessly at the ground, trying to find purchase but unable to while he was being dragged. The air felt cold but crisp, almost sparkling with magical energy, and once she spied the horns of the ones who were dragging her down the hallway, she realized she was somewhere in the Abyssal Plains. The blood in her face drained and she felt her stomach turn to lead. Pieces of the flashbacks Damien had shown her began to resurface in her mind.

Her thoughts were still scattered when the demons dragging her along came to a door attended by a pig faun that she recognized from the flashbacks. He had been a servant to the Demon Lord himself. If the Demon Lord was behind this, then…

The pig faun sniffed in her direction but otherwise refused to acknowledge her. He opened the door he had been waiting in front of and Mika was hauled up and tossed into the room, landing on her hands and knees. When she glanced up through the curtain of hair that had fallen across her face, she saw dozens of attractive women staring down at her with disdainful looks. From the overly erotic surroundings and their seductive outfits, Mika guessed they had thrown her into a harem.

“You are to keep an eye on this human,” the pig faun announced, his snout in the air. “She is to become the new favored pet of the Demon Lord.”

His announcement had turned the women’s looks from haunty to venomous. They made no effort to hide their disgust once the door had closed after the pig faun’s announcement, some discreetly murmuring while shooting dirty looks in her direction. Others openly hissed and spat, the ones that dared close in on her prone form reaching out to poke or pinch her skin. They seemed to fear the Demon Lord enough to not outright hurt her, but they couldn’t help but show how much they despised her.

Mika stood and took a deep breath before leveling a steady stare at the harem women. “I don’t want to be here either. If you can help me escape–”

Outraged gasps and vicious chatter filled the room. One particular woman near her reeled back, preparing to slap her. Mika slid into a practiced dodge and came up behind the arm as it extended towards her, grabbing it and wrenching it behind the harem woman’s back. When she cried out, Mika gave an extra push against the woman’s desperately straining muscles.

“If you don’t want to help me, that’s fine. Stay the hell out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours.” She threw the woman’s arm to the side and stalked to the side of the room, turning to press her back to the wall and then sliding down to sit on the ground. She stared straight ahead, ignoring the looks from the other women in the room.

She didn’t have to wait long either. Once the demons returned for her, her memories fractured into pieces and pictures. Dragged down the hallway again by her arms and tossed into another room. Its only contents were an armoire and a bed covered with a simple sheet and no blankets– her stomach sunk further. Obviously not meant for sleeping. Flung onto the bed, growled at. Limbs forced apart as one of the demons retrieved heavy shackles from the armoire and chained her to the bed posts.

She was left alone briefly and out of desperation, she said Sam’s true name out loud, but he did not appear. Instead she heard a male scream echo down the hallways, and her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she realized that it was Sam. She just make out his ragged howling from wherever they were holding him, somewhere deep in the bowels of the castle. She pulled on her restraints and felt the rough forged iron bite into her skin. When she realized the extent of her helplessness, she felt her body and thoughts turn cold.

When the Demon Lord appeared at the entrance, she didn’t acknowledge him. He spoke, but she didn’t register what he was saying. She was detached, removed from everything he did to her. Yelling, tearing, clawing, biting. Agony. Blood. She didn’t care. She had turned to ice, letting thoughts and pain flow through and away from her like water through a sieve, because it was the only way she could survive from one moment to the next.

She hadn’t fought back. By the way he taunted her and encouraged her to scream, she could tell he got off on inflicting pain, and she didn’t want to give him the pleasure of knowing how much he was hurting her. When he had gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, she had stared ahead blankly with her eyes unfocused and lidded. When the pain became too great to bear and she couldn’t keep the tears from welling up in her eyes, she bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood, because she’d be damned if she gave him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. It was her only small, worthless victory against him.

In contrast, Sam hadn’t stopped screaming. That was another reason she would rather bite her tongue than call out; no doubt he would blame himself more than he already had if he heard her. She couldn’t do that to him. She wouldn’t cause him any more pain if she could help it.

Even once he had finished with her body, the Demon Lord continued to torment her. He sneered at her, saying that he expected the mate of his brute son to have more fire or at least be more lively than a dead fish. He told her that she was weak, pathetic, and her only use was as a tool to torture and punish his traitorous son. When she continued to refuse to acknowledge his presence, let alone his verbal onslaught, he spat at her. She hardly flinched.

When the Demon Lord finally left the room, he didn’t close the door behind him. She supposed he wanted to show off his handiwork, but she didn’t care. She just squeezed her legs together as much as her shackles allowed and turned her head to the side, staring at nothing. Though her expression was blank, she winced briefly when she swallowed and tasted the blood in her mouth.

Time passed but she barely registered it. She wished Sam would stop bellowing, though a sad, little part of her couldn’t help but be reassured that as long as she could hear him, he was still alive. She tried to cling to the vain hope that he was worth more to his father alive than dead, but it was such a fragile, vain hope that she shoved it aside.

The jarring sound of the room’s door closing made her flinch, but she refused to move her gaze away from the wall. Only when a figure strode into her line of sight, wearing a familiar black and gold gown, did her eyes finally drift upward.

The pity in Diana’s eyes nearly made her want to vomit. “I am sorry that I couldn’t prevent this, little human.” Her voice actually held regret with none of the superior tone Mika was used to hearing from her. “Your capture threw my plans into disarray and I wasn’t prepared.”

“Tell me what you want, Diana,” Mika said, her voice startlingly devoid of emotion even to her own ears. “The only thing I have to bargain with is energy, and I doubt you’re that desperate for it since you’re on your home turf.”

“Not true, little human. You haven’t been paying attention; I’m here as a saboteur, not a guest.” Diana’s hand went to her waist and she shifted her weight, her mouth settling into a straight line. “You and I are going to make a deal, dear. I’ve already used more power than I should have to get rid of a holy seal in the dungeons. I need your energy, given willingly, and in exchange I’ll give you and your dear brute a chance to escape, or get even.”

“A chance? That’s all I get?” A weary sigh passed through Mika’s lips. There was no use in arguing or even attempting to negotiate. She desperately wanted to believe that there was a chance of escape, but when it was delivered by Diana, she couldn’t allow herself to hope. “Agreed. I know I won’t get a better offer. Take all the energy you want, Diana. Whatever gets us out of here.”

Diana wasted no time in moving closer to the bed and bending down, placing a finger under Mika’s chin to adjust the angle of her face. Mika was in no shape to argue, and to extend some courtesy to her potential savior, she swallowed the blood in her mouth before Diana’s lips came into contact with hers.

She was used to the feeling of having her energy taken by now, though it was unsettling to feel the same comforting, befuddled feeling of being drained from Diana when she was so used to feeling it with Sam. She didn’t fight, allowing the streams of energy leaving her body to flow freely, and recognizing that the warmth rising in her chest was chasing away the cold, brittle feeling that had sunk its claws into her. She almost felt human again.

By the time Diana was finished and softly broke away, Mika’s vision was swimming but she was able to push the faint feeling away. Diana was looking down at her with a self-satisfied smile, and Mika suddenly wondered if she would hold up her end of the deal or if she had instead made a terrible mistake.

“Thank you, sweetie.” Diana’s voice was sultry, powerful. Her eyes drifted across the bed and her expression hardened. She snapped her fingers and Mika felt a soft weight settle onto her skin. Clothing.

“A little glamor spell to keep your incubus in check,” Diana explained. “If he loses control entirely, he could doom you both.” She then averted her eyes, hesitating slightly, before producing a nearly empty vial from her cleavage. She uncorked it, very gently dropped some onto her palm, careful to save a few last drops, and replaced the cork to the bottle and the bottle to her bosom. She cupped her palms together and then slowly pulled them apart, revealing a delectable little fruit.

“I don’t have the strength to get you out of those chains, but I think you know someone who does. I made sure the holy seal on his cell was erased, so you’ll be able to summon him now.” Diana’s eyes darted to hers, her irises burning. “I am here to fight back against the Demon Lord, and end his rule if such a thing is even possible. Since his sons left, he’s gone mad. You have no idea how many sacrifices he made, how much magic he used to get you here, just to prove that he still has some power over his traitorous sons. He needs to be stopped, before he destroys my kingdom and sends all of the Abyssal Plains into chaos.”

She looked down at the fruit in her hand almost wistfully before placing it on the edge of the bed. “I expect you’ll want to escape immediately, and I won’t stop you. However, if you wish to help me stop the Demon Lord, I’ll offer you this as a gift of my gratitude: a Sweet Flower from my kingdom. It’s pure energy for a demon, and it might help you as well, sweetie.”

Diana stepped back and offered a curt nod of the head. “I have my own plans to see to fruition, but if you assist me, I will do what I can to help you as well. Good luck to you, little human. Vale.”

Mika watched Diana sink into a purple pentagram that had appeared on the floor, and as soon as its light faded, she called out Sam’s true name and nearly choked in pure relief when the familiar bright white light enveloped the room.

Sam’s gaze scanned the room hurriedly and when his eyes met hers, she saw the rage on his face escalate into horrified fury. Even with the clothing covering the worst of the Demon Lord’s marks on her body, no doubt some wounds were still visible. His chest began to heave violently and she knew she had to stop him before he gave them away.

“Sam, please, I need your help,” she said urgently, and it seemed to catch his attention enough to at least keep him from shouting. Though his expression was torn between despair and rage, just seeing him again made the ice walls around her heart melt. She swallowed before continuing. “Please, get me out of these chains?”

He used his demon speed and strength to wrench the chain links apart before she could blink, the sound of shattering iron echoing in the room. When she winced at the effort of pulling her arms down to her sides, the muscles frozen, he reached out to help her. He touched her so delicately that she hardly could believe that he had less than a moment ago ripped the iron chains apart.

He stood before her, his body still shaking with rage, as she slowly sat up on the edge of the bed and mentally assessed her state. She glanced over at the fruit sitting innocently on the side of the bed, almost missing when Sam’s arm tentatively reached for her cheek. In response, she laid a hand on his chest, almost flinching at the burning heat contained within his skin.

“If you hold me, I’m going to break,” she murmured, giving him a pleading look. “We can’t afford that right now. We need to finish this so that he never comes after us again.”

He nodded tightly, his furious expression laced with guilt. “ **He will NEVER hurt you again. I swear it.** ” He closed his eyes and his hand rose slowly to cover hers, wrapping around her fingers tightly. “ **Help me summon my brothers. We’ll end this now.** ”

Having gone through her grandfather’s journals, she knew enough to make it possible, and the magic in the air of this realm made her feel more confident. She could do it, and get them all home safely to the human world, too. Though she felt weak, both from what she had been through and Diana taking her energy, the succulent aroma of the Sweet Flower promised that with it to fuel them, she and the incubi would be ready to take on the whole of the Abyssal Plains if need be.

She gave Sam a ghost of a smile and nodded. The Demon Lord wanted to break them, but they would break him instead.


End file.
